1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to fiber optics and, more particularly, to devices, systems, and methods for interconnecting optical components.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a variety of reasons, modern communications equipment continues to be designed for processing data at progressively higher speeds. One reason relates to the desire to transfer video information between computers. Such data transfer has grown exponentially in recent years because of the Internet, and no decrease in growth is anticipated in the foreseeable future. In order to handle this growth, optical circuitry appears capable of meeting the demand because of the enormous bandwidth that an optical fiber can provide. Nevertheless, distribution equipment is still needed to route optical signals to the same locations. Therefore, optical connecting hardware needs to be sufficiently small to accommodate large numbers of individual fiber connections.
Also of concern is communication congestion. One particular location where congestion occurs is on circuit boards that contain optical components (i.e., optical circuit boards) where individual input/output ports are provided to make connections on a per-fiber basis. At present, individual optical connectors are often mounted on the faceplate or front panel of an optical circuit board, or, in the alternative, the optical connectors may be installed in the backplane of an optical circuit pack assembly as a blind-mating single or multifiber array. Various problems exist with either, or both, of these methods. Being restricted to either the front panel or backplane necessarily limits the amount of space available for utilizing optical connectors. As well, the system in which the optical circuit board is being installed may be a midplane design with no backplane cables available, or may not even utilize a backplane. Where a backplane is available, an abundance of other backplane connectors (such as copper connectors or other optical connectors) could make the force necessary to insert the optical circuit board exceed a desirable value, thereby necessitating splitting up the insertion and connection forces.
Thus, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and/or methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention relates to fiber optics. In this regard, embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing interconnection systems for optical media. An embodiment of the present invention includes an optical circuit pack assembly, an optical circuit board, a child board, an optical device having a front end and a back end, an optical connector; and an optical connector mechanism. As such, the optical device is mounted on the said child board and the child board is in turn slidably affixed to the optical circuit board. The optical connector is mounted on the optical circuit pack assembly such that as an operator inserts the optical circuit board into the optical circuit pack assembly, the optical connector and optical device are obscured from view. Operation of the optical connector mechanism causes the child board to move along a longitudinal axis of the child board, thereby causing the optical connector and the optical device to become operably engaged.
Some embodiments may be construed as providing methods for installing optical devices in an optical circuit pack assembly. In this regard, a preferred method includes the steps of: mounting an optical connector to an upper or lower fixed panel of an optical circuit pack assembly; mounting an optical device on a substrate; slidably connecting the substrate to an optical circuit board; slidably inserting the optical circuit board into the optical circuit pack assembly; and urging the substrate along a longitudinal axis of the substrate such that the optical connector and the optical device are operably connected.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.